


Pillowcase Kisses

by squick



Category: Free!
Genre: Cliffhangers, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, OOOOH WHAT NEXT? we'll never know, RinTori Week, Short One Shot, Suspense, another old fic, sorry but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squick/pseuds/squick
Summary: written for an old RinTori week prompt: First Kiss.Special Boys with Special Skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no offense but this like 300 words is the best fic ive ever written probably

Rin did not stir from his bed, despite hearing the shop door open. The bell on the front desk was rung thirteen times before he rose. He tossed on a sweatshirt and slid into his slippers. He walked through the doorway and stood behind the desk.

“Yes?” He muttered through a yawn.

“You’re Rin Matsuoka?” A young man in his twenties stood before him, his hand poised to ring the bell again.

Rin nodded sleepily.

“I have a job for you.”

“What kind of job?”

“My fiancee is dead.” The man replied.

Rin rolled his eyes and leaned his elbows onto the desk. “Cause of death?”

“Stab wound.”

“How long has it been?”

“Just a day.”

That wasn’t long. “Where’s the body?”

“I have her outside in the car.” The man gestured over his shoulder. “Will you help me?”

“Will you pay me?”

“Of course.”

Rin nodded again, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking around the counter to the front door. “Okay, let’s go.”

This customer did, in fact, have a body set in the passenger seat of his car. Her eyes had been shut, and her skin was pale, her veins blue against her flesh.

“Yeah, she’s definitely dead.” Rin commented, pulling the driver’s door open.

“Yes. I know.”

“Who stabbed her?”

The customer shook his head sadly. “I’m not sure. It happened during her bachelorette party – I was hoping I could ask _her_.”

Rin gave the customer a doubtful face with narrowed eyes. “I would usually ask more on the topic, but I’m sleepy. So, forget it.”

He reached out and tucked his fingers underneath the chin of the cadaver, raising her pallid lips to his own.

\- - -

“Which one is it?” Ai asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

The woman before him nodded behind her, smile still glued to her face. “Tall, blond, and handsome. He’s got green eyes, about 5’9”, most likely wearing flannel.”

“You seem to know this guy pretty well.” Ai laughed, as though they had just shared some incredibly hilarious joke. “Personal vendetta?”

“Absolutely!” She leaned towards the table, swirling her fingers into her brown hair. “So, you think you can handle this?”

“Definitely. Did you bring the money?”

She handed him a parcel wrapped in brown paper. Ai accepted it happily, sliding it into his bag.

“I’ll see you later, doll!”

“Buh-bye!” They shared another smile.

The two stood and waved to each other. They shared a hug before Ai picked up his drink, and they walked in opposite directions. The client swept through the door, Ai in the direction of his target.

Ai slowed his walk a bit, almost hovering around the group of young adults. A joke was told. The group laughed and jostled. The target bumped into Ai. Ai spilled his drink.

“Oh – shit.” The blond turned, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, you alright?”

“Yeah.” Ai smiled looking up and meeting those green eyes with his icy blues. “It’s fine, really!”

But the target was turning to him, shoving his hands in his pockets, smiling, raising his eyebrows, “How about I refill that for you?”

And Ai pushed a bit closer to him, tilting his head to the side. “I would like that.”

^ ^ ^

In mere _minutes_ , Ai was seated at a table for two, engaged in a conversation that he didn’t care much for. He was smiling and waiting. His phone rang. Ai held a hand up apologetically to stop the target from talking. He checked his phone, feigned shock at how late it was, and stood.

“I’m sorry to ditch you all of a sudden – but I’ve really got to get out of here.” He clasped his hands together. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Uh, wait um,” The target reached out, grabbing his shoulder again. Ai smiled again. “Would you ever, like..?”

Ai’s face softened as he leaned towards him. He held eye contact with him for a moment, then placed a hand on his shoulder and closed the gap between them, lightly pressing their lips together.

He pulled away, grinning. “Thanks for the drink.”

\- - -

“I have a job for you.” Ai handed the customer a loaf of french bread as he made his demands. “Will you take it?”

“Don’t you want your bread?”

“Yes, and I also want this done. Can you do it?”

Ai sighed, still trying to shove the bread into the customer’s hands. “I can do most things. Who is it?”

“Is that question being posed for moral reasons, or job details?”

“Job details. I can’t really have morals in what I do.”

“Then,” The customer accepted the loaf at last. “There’s someone with a gift that he shouldn’t have. He’s called the Kiss of Life.”

\- - -

“Hey, so, would you be willing to die for work?” One of his regular middlemen posed the question as she slid onto the counter. “Or, possibly die?”

“I run that risk regularly, I think.” Rin replied, plopping down in his seat.

“Alright, so listen, there’s this guy going around, and we need to deal with him. Like, end him.”

“I don’t think that’s my area of expertise.”

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “No, hear me out on this one. This is a special case, just for you.”

“Go on.”

“They call him the _Kiss of Death_.”

\- - -

“Hello?”

Rin’s bell is being rung again. He is brushing his teeth. He does not leave the bathroom until he has finished. The potential customer does not call him again.

When Rin finally walks into the shop, he has a feeling that he knows who this person is. Just as his middleman had described, he isn’t “what you would think, for someone with a gift like that”. He is short, with light silver hair, and sharp blue eyes. He is very pretty, in a very unsettling way, and looks absolutely harmless. This boy is going to kill him.

Ai figures something of the same – the tall man with the sharp teeth that look ripe for murder. His red hair and eyes burn everything around him, and he seems to reek of danger. This is the one who can breathe life into anything that his lips touch.

Rin reaches his hand across the counter to shake his hand. The silver haired boy accepts it. They both know what is bound to happen.

“Rin Matsuoka. Kiss of Life.”

“Aiichirou Nitori. Kiss of Death.”

“Before we do this thing,” Rin takes his hand back, tapping at the counter. “I’ve got to ask – how do you get away with this? You’ve killed, what? Dozens? Hundreds of people? And you’ve got a crystal clear criminal record.”

Ai shrugs. “You can’t give someone a sentence for kissing a person. It’s not like I breathe poison, or leave any evidence behind.” He smiles. “And even if someone _did_ attempt to incarcerate me – how would they prove it? Have me kiss someone else, and murder them? That’s why I’m very popular in my line of work. A lot of cold cases.”

“That’s impressive.”

“And what about you?” Ai tilts his head to the side, clasping his hands behind his back and narrowing his eyes. “How do you get away with bringing back the dead? Nobody questions it?”

“Lots of people question it.” Rin grins. “But if you’re coming to me for work, you’re probably already too desperate for questions.” He sighs. “It’s not like we dig up graves. Bring me someone fresh, and those cases work the best. Otherwise you’d practically have a zombie on your hands.”

“Interesting.”

They eye each other for a moment more.

“So our theory is,” Rin finally begins. “If I kiss you, either I die, or I cancel out your death.”

“And our theory is,” Ai replies. “If I kiss you, you die.”

Rin nods, looking up to the ceiling. “One out of three chance of survival on my part.”

“Those odds aren’t _too_ bad.”

“Then lets do this.”

Rin reaches over the counter, cupping his hand behind Aiichirou’s neck. The boy leans forward.

“Make this one good, alright? It might be my last.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Rin moves in. Their lips crash together.


End file.
